


【ADGG】Unreasonable

by loveHal



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M, adgg - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal
Summary: Summary：我热切且毫无指望地爱着你。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 19





	【ADGG】Unreasonable

**Author's Note:**

> ADGG  
> 时间接FB1GG入狱后  
> ABO设定，Beta！邓布利多xAlpha!格林德沃  
> 口头GGAD提及

邓布利多在打开牢房的门的瞬间就看见了状态糟糕的格林德沃。  
格林德沃被用法器捆住手脚束缚在椅子上，身上没有愈合的伤口在往外渗血，苍白的肤色呈现出病态的瑰红。他仰着头，后颈靠在椅背上，露出来颤抖的喉结，脖颈上的汗珠顺着肌肉线条向下滑。  
邓布利多只闻到了牢房里飘散着的血腥味，但这并不代表这里只有这一种气味。房间里的另一个Alpha正陷入了困顿的发情期，并控制不住自己的信息素。  
但这一切跟邓布利多无关。  
他既闻不到那股让众多Alpha傲罗感到焦躁与压迫的信息素的味道，也不像Omega一样对这样的味道产生链接从而被迫发情。  
他的第二性别是占据人口大多数的Beta。邓布利多没有觉得自己的第二性别不好，相反，他很满意。因为这代表着他更为稳定。  
就像格林德沃，虽然是被誉为拥有更为强大的力量的Alpha，但只是一针催情剂就快要了他的半条命。  
邓布利多站在门口打量着格林德沃，岁月对他格外优厚，即使处于中年格林德沃的样貌也不改当年的风采，甚至因为岁月的沉淀而形成一种更为迷人与诱惑的独特气质。  
格林德沃在椅子上直起身来，他眯眼望向邓布利多，露出来个嘲讽般的笑。  
格林德沃整齐的金发散了下来落在脸上，被汗水打湿凝成一缕一缕的。他的眼眶发红，眼睛却充盈着水汽而显得晶亮。嘴唇因为干燥缺水而起了死皮。明明整个人被刑罚和情欲折腾的狼狈不堪，但眯起来眼睛笑的时候依旧神采飞扬。  
“阿不思。”格林德沃故意在这里多停顿了一下才继续说道：“邓布利多。”  
他的声音沙哑，粘稠，充满情欲。但邓布利多却看得见他的眼睛冰冷而锐利，眼神审视，充满怀疑和警惕。  
“格林德沃。”邓布利多冲格林德沃点头致敬回道。  
格林德沃抬了抬下巴，轻蔑与高傲的神色一闪而过。  
“让我猜猜。”格林德沃直视着邓布利多：“现在魔法部来找你收拾烂摊子了，对吗？”  
格林德沃拧了拧脖子，他继续说道：“那些可怜的Alpha傲罗，是不是在外面不敢接近我？哈，于是他们找到了你是吗？唯一在能力上与我匹敌的，并且还是不受信息素干扰的Beta的你。”  
邓布利多平淡地点了点头：“正是你推测的那样。毕竟继续放任你信息素暴走下去整座监狱的Alpha都要沦为你的信徒了。”  
格林德沃只是笑，嘲讽地笑。  
邓布利多知道他在嘲讽什么，美国魔法部给格林德沃注射违禁药品催情剂是为了从格林德沃口中得到情报。而现在，格林德沃不仅没有给他们情报，而且他暴走的强势的信息素让大多数Alpha心生臣服。美国魔法部的傲罗全部由Alpha构成，在这种情况下他们没有办法去对抗格林德沃。于是美国魔法部通过国际魔法协会请求欧洲魔法部的支援，英国魔法部又找到了邓布利多，于是他便出现在格林德沃的牢房里。  
邓布利多走近格林德沃，他伸手用指尖挑开格林德沃被汗水打湿沾在额眉处的碎发，指尖顺着对方的脸颊曲线往下滑，到达下巴处停住。  
格林德沃的呼吸加重了几分，他顺从着下巴处传来的力道抬起头，嘴唇有些细微地发抖。  
邓布利多的拇指搭上格林德沃的嘴唇，用指腹轻柔摩擦着，他的眼神变得幽深起来。  
略带冰凉的痒意让格林德沃的睫毛颤抖，他张开嘴含住邓布利多的一个指节，用舌尖去舔对方的指腹，牙齿上轻微用力地咬了咬对方的指节。  
手指上高热粘腻的触感让邓布利多下腹一紧，他低下头看着如今被轻易挑拨的格林德沃，对方扬起头露出来喉结，那个突出的结梗在那里，上下移动，暴露出主人的迫切和渴望。  
邓布利多搭在对方下巴上的手指摩挲着往上，他用指尖扣住格林德沃的下颌迫使对方更加用力地仰起头，另一只手搭在格林德沃的脖颈上，手指环着对方的脖子，虎口卡在格林德沃的喉结处，手指微微加力。  
“你想杀了我吗？”  
格林德沃说话的时候没有吐出邓布利多在自己嘴里的手指，因此他的舌尖在发音的时候多次舔舐上邓布利多的手指，这让他的话语显得含糊不清，有种调情般的粘腻。  
邓布利多的一条腿挤进格林德沃的两腿之间，他曲起腿，用膝盖摩擦着对方的胯部。格林德沃因为他突如其来的动作发出一声惊讶的喘息，随即就打开自己的膝盖任由邓布利多动作。  
久经情欲锤炼的身体现在敏感的过分，隔着裤子布料的有些用力的挤压让格林德沃忍不住挺腰去追求更多。他伸出被捆绑在一起的双手抱住邓布利多的大腿，带动着对方在自己的胯部摩擦。  
格林德沃挣脱邓布利多扣住自己下颌的手指，偏过头去磨蹭着舔舐对方的手心。  
手心上被舌面舔过，格林德沃柔软的舌头带着情欲的热度让邓布利多也烧灼起来。他看着格林德沃欲求不满地换着角度不停地舔着自己的手心，对方微凉的鼻尖时不时地蹭过虎口。敏感的手心上不断感受到对方舌头的温度和力道，或是放松地用舌面磨蹭着，或是绷紧地用舌尖划过。  
“教授（professor）……”格林德沃边舔边含糊不清地叫着：“邓布利多教授。”  
扣在格林德沃脖颈上的手感受到对方在说话的时候声带的颤抖，邓布利多不由得想到以前做爱的时候身下的人因为高潮而颤抖的身体。  
格林德沃低声的哀求让邓布利多兴奋起来，他的腿上没有控制好力度大力地往下压了压。  
格林德沃发出一声痛呼，肿胀的性器被如此粗暴地对待带来的疼痛让他颤抖了一下，但一瞬间的痛过去后早被情欲支配的身体违背主人意愿地产生一股爽意，格林德沃鼻腔里直白地传来一声兴奋的闷哼。  
这让邓布利多产生了股病态的兴奋，他掐住格林德沃脖子的手指上加了力，这格林德沃苍白的皮肤上印上一道道红痕。  
轻微的窒息感让格林德沃下意识地张开嘴辅助呼吸，他吐息之间的热气打在邓布利多的手心上，轻柔的像羽毛划过，一股温热的瘙痒从手心传递到邓布利多心底。  
邓布利多没有保持这样的力度很久，他松开掐住格林德沃脖颈的手，转而抚摸上格林德沃的发丝，他的指尖轻柔地从格林德沃的发根处梳理过，像是在安抚某种受惊的小动物一般细致而体贴。  
格林德沃眯了眯眼，他抬起头仰望着邓布利多，压抑着情欲的眼神湿润多情。  
邓布利多的呼吸一滞，他停下手上梳理格林德沃发丝的动作转而望向格林德沃的眼底。  
冰白和棕褐色的异色瞳带来截然不同的观感，冰白色显得冷漠，但暖棕色又显得温柔，吊诡的违和又统一。  
“我不介意跟你谈谈，但显然现在不是一个好时机。”  
格林德沃打破了他们之间的沉默，他看到了邓布利多的挣扎与犹豫，但却不想跟对方多说什么，尤其是他处于发情期的当下。  
邓布利多恍惚了一秒，他闭了闭眼，小声回复道：“是的，你说的对。”  
他的声音很轻，像是在说服自己而非跟别人交谈。  
邓布利多瞬间的失态后就恢复了刚刚进门时的淡然，他把膝盖从格林德沃的胯部移开后站定，用一个法术解开了格林德沃脚踝上与椅子连在一起的束缚。  
沉重的镣铐落在地面上的响声在狭小的囚室里回荡，仿佛钟塔里的钟被敲响，揭开了某个故事的序幕。  
镣铐粗糙的工艺和沉重的质量让格林德沃的脚踝上布满伤痕，青色转紫的淤青，被划破的渗着血丝的伤口，这些伤痕散布在格林德沃病态般苍白的肤色和与普通男性相比格外纤细的脚踝上，让人生不起心疼的怜惜，反而激发出内心深处的某种暴戾情绪。  
格林德沃试着转了转自己的脚踝，面上不显任何感觉。他鞋子的边沿在他活动脚踝的时候碰触到了他脚踝上的伤口，格林德沃干脆踩掉鞋子赤脚站在地上，他的脚背上显露出几道青色的血管，骨感的脚趾被地面冰的缩了缩。  
邓布利多抓住格林德沃手上镣铐中间的链条把他拽到自己面前，给了他一个他们今天的第一个亲吻。  
邓布利多手抚上格林德沃的面颊，用手指抵住对方的下颌线条调整着亲吻的角度，他用牙齿咬着格林德沃的下唇来打开格林德沃的牙关，吻的粗暴又急切。格林德沃被咬疼了，他报复性地用手揪住邓布利多的领带把人往下拉，舌尖划入邓布利多的牙关，用力地舔舐着对方的上颚内膜。邓布利多因为敏感处被挑逗而颤抖了一下，随即他更用力地扣住格林德沃的后脑，试图更深入地侵犯对方的口腔。  
“唔。”  
格林德沃发出一声闷哼，他推推邓布利多的肩膀示意对方放开自己。邓布利多停下动作，看见格林德沃用手指抹去嘴角溢出的唾液。  
“我讨厌你的那颗牙齿。”格林德沃抱怨道，吐了吐舌头继续说：“它又划到我的舌头了。”  
邓布利多失笑。  
他有一颗格外尖锐的牙齿，因为比较靠里平时看不出来，但几乎每一次跟格林德沃接吻它就必然要出场打断两人。  
格林德沃把下巴抵到邓布利多的肩膀上，他嗅着邓布利多相较于Omega来说不明显的腺体，有些失控。  
他处于发情期太久了，这让他急躁又焦虑。格林德沃手指扣住邓布利多的肩膀，他对着邓布利多的耳朵说道：“让我标记你。”  
邓布利多听到格林德沃带着沙哑情欲的声音，诱人的像是一杯绵柔醇厚的苏格兰威士忌。  
他把格林德沃从自己身上扯下来，面上带上了风雨欲来的阴沉。  
“你知道吗。”邓布利多看着格林德沃的表情，跟他说道：“魔法协会本来建议给你送来一个Omega。”  
格林德沃嗤笑出声：“那么你为了拯救那个不知名的Omega选择牺牲自己？真是好心。”  
格林德沃有些情绪失控，他后退了两步远离邓布利多，眼神阴郁：“让我猜猜那个Omega是谁？邓布利多教授？”  
他称呼邓布利多为教授的语气古怪，歪七扭八的语调嘲讽的不像话。  
“当然了，当然了，邓布利多。”格林德沃扯起的嘴角发颤，他又上前两步快速凑近邓布利多，贴着邓布利多的脸颊继续道：“肯定又是你的学生吧？”  
邓布利多忍不住揪住格林德沃的领口把他扯开，他看到格林德沃的神态又恢复平静，异色瞳再次充斥上冷漠。  
“你真是有趣，邓布利多教授。”格林德沃又用上了对邓布利多的敬称，这次他语气平和，气声低醇：“你看，你只在意你那所学校，哪怕整个欧洲都被搅的天翻地覆你都不为所动。”  
格林德沃没有打掉邓布利多抓住自己领口的手，他笑了起来，眼神满满恶意：“给我一个标记吧，这样你的任务不就完成了？邓布利多教授？”  
邓布利多扯住格林德沃领口的手指收紧，他的表情隐忍，像是想要说什么。  
格林德沃却不为所动，他垂下眼皮，透过压下来的睫毛嘲讽地打量着邓布利多。  
“我是个Beta。”邓布利多最终还是开口了，他声音晦涩，压抑着某种不知名的情绪：“你标记不了我。”  
格林德沃挑挑眉，伸手握上邓布利多揪住自己领口的手：“这样不是更好？临时标记也可以解决掉我的发情期，我也不想以后被迫跟你捆绑在一起。”  
邓布利多放开揪住格林德沃领口的手，他看着神色冷淡的格林德沃开口：“好，但要按我的方式来。”  
邓布利多默念了一个咒语，格林德沃被一阵强压按压下去，双膝砰的一声磕碰到地面，疼的他脸色一白。  
没等格林德沃发出抱怨，邓布利多伸手抓住格林德沃散落下来的浅金色发丝把他的脸按在自己的胯部上。  
格林德沃想伸手去解开邓布利多的裤子，邓布利多却阻止了他的动作。  
“用嘴。”  
向来温文尔雅的教授现在却狠戾地揪住格林德沃的头发，头皮传来的扯拽的疼痛让格林德沃顺从地把自己的嘴巴贴到对方的裤子上。他用嘴唇含住邓布利多裤子上的金属纽扣，牙齿咬着扣子的边沿用舌尖去拨弄它，好让它从那个严丝合缝的缝隙里滑出来。  
但显然黑魔王灵巧的银舌头在这上面并不适用，他换着角度试了好几次都解不开那个扣子。  
格林德沃温热的呼吸打在他的胯部上，在转动角度解开扣子时面颊时不时若有若无地蹭过他的性器。那颗金色的扣子在他白色的牙齿和殷红的舌尖之间翻滚，却一点不给格林德沃面子，固执地卡在裤子布料的缝隙上不出来。  
整个扣子都被他舔的带上了体温，可格林德沃还是打不开它，这让格林德沃更加烦躁。他退而求其次地用牙齿咬住拉链的拉头去拉开邓布利多的裤子，舌尖隔着内裤舔了舔邓布利多已经硬了起来的性器。  
邓布利多呼吸急促起来，他按了按格林德沃的后脑，无声地催促着对方。  
格林德沃抬起眼皮有些怪罪地打量了一眼邓布利多，试图让邓布利多伸手帮一下忙。邓布利多被他蹭的一身火，干脆顺遂了格林德沃的愿望伸手打开了那个折磨了两人许久的扣子。  
在扣子打开的一霎那间邓布利多的性器就跳了出来，打到了躲闪不及的格林德沃的面颊上。  
格林德沃低笑了一声，用牙齿咬住邓布利多的内裤边往下拉的同时赞叹般地说道：“真是热情。”  
当邓布利多的整个性器暴露出来以后格林德沃停顿了一下才试探性地伸出舌尖舔了舔柱身，这样蜻蜓点水的触碰让邓布利多欲念更甚，他没有揪住对方头发的另一只手摩挲着格林德沃的下颌曲线，拇指去扣住对方的下巴试图打开格林德沃的嘴巴。  
格林德沃戴着镣铐的双手攀附到邓布利多的大腿根上，他的手指往后掐了掐邓布利多的屁股示意对方不要着急，舌头愈发细腻地舔过整个柱身用唾液做好润滑。等邓布利多的整个性器都被舔的晶亮的时候格林德沃张开嘴含住了顶端，坏心眼地用舌尖舔了下对方的铃口。  
邓布利多抽了口冷气，只觉得一股电流顺着性器上的血管一路流淌到发顶，他的大腿肌肉紧了紧，手上按着格林德沃的后脑试图让对方吞的更深。而格林德沃也十分配合，他努力张大嘴巴容纳进邓布利多的性器，整个口腔被塞得满满当当的。他试着动了动被压住的舌头，却不小心用牙齿碰到了邓布利多的柱身。瞬间地疼痛让邓布利多手上下意识地用力揪紧了格林德沃的发丝，邓布利多就着手上固定住格林德沃的姿势，挺腰用力地往里面动了动。他的龟头抵到了格林德沃的喉头，这让格林德沃条件反射性地干呕了两下，但受刺激收缩的喉头用力绞住龟头带来的密麻的刺激让邓布利多不想停下来，他也不想在怒火中烧的现在怜惜格林德沃，于是他遵从自己的本能更为用力地抽干起来，格林德沃的手指死死地扣住邓布利多的皮带，他试图让邓布利多把节奏放慢些，但即使他的手指用力到指关节发白也没法让邓布利多慢一点或者轻一点，邓布利多剧烈地动作宣泄出的戾气让格林德沃本能地感受到危险，却因为受到禁锢被迫地留在原地承受。  
好在邓布利多没有打算通过这样别致的方法毁掉他的喉咙，他在抽插了一会儿就停了下来，但没有把自己的性器从格林德沃的嘴里拔出。格林德沃边干呕边咳着，破碎的呼吸声被邓布利多塞在嘴里的性器堵住，郁结在他的鼻腔和口腔里，他近乎窒息地咳了快一分钟才缓过来气。  
邓布利多看见格林德沃眼睛里汇聚出因为喘咳与呼吸不畅而带来的水意，配着发红的眼眶倒是有几分可怜的意味。于是邓布利多用指腹划过格林德沃长而翘的睫毛尖充当对他的安抚。  
“你疯了吗？”  
格林德沃愤恨地抬眼看他，口吃含糊地指责。但他泛红的眼眶和潮湿的眼神与沙哑的嗓音都让这句含糊的指责变得粘稠稠的，像是某种融化了的糖果。  
邓布利多用指尖摩挲着格林德沃的脸颊，把自己的性器抽了出去。格林德沃伸手抹了抹下巴处流淌下来的唾液，还来不及冲邓布利多再抱怨什么就被邓布利多抓住手腕拉了起来。随即他便被邓布利多推到椅子上坐下，而邓布利多也跪到他面前。  
身上的衣服被邓布利多用一个咒语去除，格林德沃赤裸地坐在冰凉的椅子上打了个寒战。  
邓布利多用指腹划过格林德沃肩膀处的伤痕，那些伤口看着很新鲜，应该是近两天弄出来的。他扯了扯格林德沃手上的镣铐让格林德沃身体向前倾，手指顺着伤口一路延伸到后腰。邓布利多的手抖了抖，心头忽然发酸。格林德沃的后背密密麻麻布满了各种伤痕，新伤叠加旧伤，一层层地剥烂那人白皙的后背。  
“多亏了这些，我才能在发情期也保留些理智。”  
格林德沃的话不知道是安慰还是嘲讽，但他说话时语气平淡而冷漠，仿佛他在说的不是自己身上的伤。  
邓布利多抬眼想去看格林德沃的表情，却只撞进了那双平静到冷漠的眼睛里。  
邓布利多沉寂了太久，久到让格林德沃产生了不悦。他把视线从邓布利多复杂的表情上移开，手上拽住了对方的领带说：“收收你无处安放的怜悯吧，现在可有更要紧的事情。”  
“我不是在怜悯你。”邓布利多闭闭眼，侧过头轻柔地吻了吻格林德沃一侧的太阳穴。  
格林德沃的手指缩了缩，指尖有些颤抖。他心头突如其来的产生了一团怒火，邓布利多突然软化的态度让他不舒服到了极点。他宁愿去面对刚刚那个暴戾急躁的邓布利多也不想看着邓布利多在他面前摆上这副柔软的姿态。  
“别搞错你的立场。”格林德沃把嘴唇凑近邓布利多耳旁，说话时带来的痒痒的触感，他声音轻柔，像是情人的耳语，但那些词汇却像尖刀，一把一把扎到邓布利多稍稍软化下来的心防上：“邓布利多，你不需要摆出这副虚伪的面具给我看。并且说实话，我也不是很想欣赏它。”  
邓布利多产生了一种冲动，他几乎快要脱口而出问格林德沃，问他他是不是恨他。但这也仅仅是冲动。毕竟答案昭然若揭，他心知肚明。  
他突然感到一股无可奈何的疲惫，但心火却消耗着他的心头血烧灼起来。  
邓布利多收回自己抚摸对方后背的手转而握住了格林德沃坚挺的性器，他指尖还沾着星星点点血迹，现在这些血被他涂抹到对方的柱体上。  
格林德沃仰起头呻吟了一声，尾音发飘。他握住邓布利多领带的手指更用力了几分，指关节发白。  
邓布利多一手套弄着格林德沃的性器，另一只手顺着格林德沃的大腿根往对方的性器之下的部位摸去。当他的指尖触碰到穴口的时候格林德沃打了个激灵，他先是没有反应过来地垂下眼皮扫了眼邓布利多，随即清醒，湿润混杂着情欲的眼睛瞬间切换到警惕与疑惑。  
格林德沃没有说话，他只是用质问的眼神看着邓布利多，像是在确认邓布利多真实的意图。  
但邓布利多的神色让格林德沃确认了这不是一个玩笑，他的眉心皱了皱，眼神里的疑惑依旧没有散去。  
“我以为这次跟以前一样？”格林德沃的声音带着未能散去的情欲的沙哑，他歪歪头，有些不理解。  
邓布利多看着格林德沃的眼睛，缓慢而坚定的说道：“这次我想上你。”  
格林德沃用不可理喻的眼神看着邓布利多：“这次？行行好邓布利多，我可是处于发情期，我需要操别人。”  
“更正，只要有标记你就可以度过发情期。发情期跟你用什么体位没有关系。”  
邓布利多的回答让格林德沃听出来了冷漠感。  
没有给格林德沃更多的反应时间，邓布利多手上施了一个魔法作为润滑往格林德沃的穴口塞进去了指尖。  
格林德沃的面色有些发白，那些情欲的潮红从他身上褪去，生理和心理的不适让他难受。他仔细想了想今天和邓布利多的对话，不理解究竟是什么让邓布利多产生了这个念头。但无疑这让他非常不舒服。  
他是个Alpha，他是格林德沃。他习惯于掌控别人而不是被别人掌控。并且在阶下囚的状态下被他的敌人按到身下操让他更觉得不适。可邓布利多已经决定要操他，他能感觉到那个隐秘的部位被邓布利多用手指探入的疼痛和涨满感。  
格林德沃脸上的血色褪去，他忍不住怀疑邓布利多是抱着凌辱和征服的心态才会来的。  
邓布利多感受到手下的穴口越来越紧绷，他有些怀疑地打量了眼格林德沃。然后他被格林德沃的眼神刺的胸闷。  
那是他在格林德沃脸上看见的最接近恨意的眼神，锐利和冰冷表象下掩盖不住的凶狠。  
这轻而易举地激起了邓布利多的火气。  
邓布利多手上毫不留情地伸进一个指节，格林德沃发出一声闷哼。邓布利多扩张的动作停下了，他无声地叹了口气，转而揉了揉格林德沃的性器，手指尖从铃口划过，手法轻柔地舒缓着格林德沃紧绷的神经。  
这一定程度上转移了格林德沃的注意，邓布利多感受到对方绞住自己手指的后穴稍稍放松了下。他变出更多的润滑小心地又探进了半个指节。但手指上感受到的依旧是紧绷的禁锢感，邓布利多忍不住叹了口气，无奈感代替恼怒升腾起来。  
“你要放松。”邓布利多套弄着格林德沃的性器，叹息般在格林德沃耳边说道。  
格林德沃没回话，他额角流下冷汗，亟需释放的情欲的身体跟骤然冷静的大脑产生的分歧搅弄着他的思绪。他咬着下唇，下身传来的肿胀感让他鼻息不稳。  
邓布利多手上侵略的动作没有停下来，他曲着手指试图让格林德沃适应。可格林德沃并不领情，他的后穴绞紧，括约肌死死地咬着邓布利多的手指。指腹上传来温暖紧致的触感，这让邓布利多气息有些不稳，他挪动了下自己的膝盖，换了个角度吻上格林德沃。他先是用唇瓣含着格林德沃的上唇，舌尖舔过对方嘴唇里的内膜。邓布利多的吻充斥着情欲，细致又温柔地叼着他的嘴唇用舌头挑逗着，格林德沃的心理防线软化了一分，他回应地用牙齿轻轻咬了咬邓布利多的舌尖，舌头舔上对方的唇。  
这个温和又迷恋的吻让格林德沃的神经放松了一下，邓布利多狡猾地抓住那个空隙又往格林德沃的后穴塞进去了根手指。格林德沃的身子抖了一下，他瞬间推开还黏在自己嘴唇上的邓布利多，下身肿胀的钝痛让他又染上情欲的绯红的皮肤再次褪色。  
但邓布利多不打算继续这种温柔的战略，他一手抓起格林德沃手上镣铐的锁链把他的手腕按在椅子顶端打开格林德沃的上身，另一只伸进格林德沃后穴的手的两根手指轻轻地张开，试着扩充更多的空间。  
邓布利多直起身子吻上格林德沃的脖颈，牙齿咬住格林德沃的喉结。这个命脉受制于人的姿势让格林德沃很不适应，他侧过头试图摆脱邓布利多。但邓布利多不想这么轻易地放过他，他用力在对方的喉结附近留下个牙印，像是某种所有物的标记，明晃晃地盖到格林德沃身上。  
格林德沃瞪了邓布利多一眼，抱怨的话语被一声突如其来的呻吟打断。他的大腿肌肉紧缩，小腿抖了抖，有些茫然地扫了眼邓布利多。  
邓布利多试探性地又用手指蹭过刚刚划过的位置，果不其然听见格林德沃发出声喘息。  
“看来我终于找到了正确的地方。”  
他笑着凑到格林德沃的耳边低声说道，嘴唇顺着格林德沃的耳廓往下吻，轻轻咬了咬对方的耳垂。  
格林德沃伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，放纵地往后仰了仰头，纵容了邓布利多的动作。  
邓布利多一边顺着格林德沃脖颈线条往下含吻一边用指腹摩挲着对方的敏感点，格林德沃轻喘着，腰肢收缩上挺，不自觉地追逐着那份隔靴搔痒般的轻柔快感。见时机合适，邓布利多在塞入第三根手指的同时含住了格林德沃的乳珠，他用舌苔按压下格林德沃的乳尖，手指边摩擦着对方的敏感点边深入，这让格林德沃有些受不了，他喉头吞下去半声呻吟，被压在头顶的手指颤抖了两下。  
这种凌迟般的扩张让格林德沃感到难受，他挣脱邓布利多压制住自己的手，想抚慰上自己的性器，但在他的手指触碰到自己的柱体前垂下来的锁链先落在了他的大腿根处，猝不及防的冰凉的触感让格林德沃的性器跳了跳，铃口吐出一些清澈的黏液。格林德沃的手顿了顿，转而去抓住邓布利多给自己扩张的手的手腕，带动着邓布利多的手自慰起来。  
邓布利多低声咒骂了句脏话，瞳孔里染上危险的侵犯欲。他直起身，用空出来的手掐住格林德沃的大腿把他的腿架到自己的手臂上，另一只手恶狠狠地按上了对方的敏感点，恶趣味地用指腹打着转摩擦着。  
格林德沃喘息着，他用他一贯的潮湿的深情眼神望着邓布利多，像是种无声的勾引。  
邓布利多跟他对视了两秒，败下阵来地俯身亲上格林德沃的嘴唇。他咬着格林德沃的嘴唇，身下的手指从格林德沃的后穴中抽出，在舌尖探入对方的口腔的同时插入了对方的后穴。格林德沃有些痛苦的呻吟被他堵在嘴唇间，他把对方另一条腿盘上自己的腰身，用空出来的手护住格林德沃伤痕累累的后背防止对方后背在自己动作时撞上椅背后挺身往里操弄了几下。  
撕裂的疼和异物入侵的肿胀让格林德沃抵抗地去推邓布利多的肩膀，他下意识往椅子里缩了缩，徒劳地想要逃离邓布利多的入侵。  
但邓布利多不打算给他适应的机会，他用舌头划过对方的舌苔当作安抚，身下却更用力地又向里挤了挤。格林德沃愤恨地咬了咬邓布利多的舌头泄愤，手上转而揪住对方的领带，用力地好像要通过这个途径去勒死邓布利多一样。  
邓布利多护住格林德沃后背的手抚摸上对方的后颈，他的舌头从格林德沃的口腔里撤出的同时捏了捏对方后颈的皮肤作为种安抚和警告。  
“放松，格林德沃。”邓布利多停了停身下的动作，他用自己的额头抵着对方的额头引诱般轻声说道。  
“有些困难，毕竟你的技术真的不怎么样。”格林德沃难受地口不择言。  
邓布利多用力掐了掐格林德沃的后颈，表情有些难看。  
格林德沃难受地试探地扭了扭腰，却带动邓布利多的性器一起动了动，下身传来的麻痹的痛让他抽口冷气后不敢再乱动。  
格林德沃的紧绷让邓布利多也不好受，下身被用力绞紧的疼和爽让他出了层薄汗。他停顿了一会儿见格林德沃依旧没有放松的意图后索性继续动作起来。格林德沃骂了句脏话，疼的直冒冷汗。  
Alpha的身体本来就不适合承受，加上邓布利多的扩张做的并不完全，格林德沃边忍痛边在心里破口大骂，手指上泄愤地把邓布利多的领带揉成了烂菜叶。  
邓布利多试探着找着格林德沃的敏感点，脸色阴郁。对双方而言现在的性爱都是折磨，他泄愤般在格林德沃的腿根上留下了红色的印子。  
好在邓布利多的运气不错，在他的一次顶弄下他感受到包裹着自己的甬道用力收缩了一下，肠肉贪婪地吸吮着他的柱体的表面。柔韧而温软的含吮让邓布利多明白他找到地方了，于是他托住格林德沃的后颈又用力地撞击了几下，格林德沃揪住他领带的手指松了松，他发出舒爽的呻吟，盘在邓布利多腰上的脚抵住邓布利多的后腰挽留他的性器。  
不同于刚刚紧绷到疼痛的包裹，现在那处软肉的收缩充满韧性，温热的裹上后柔嫩地肠肉依依不舍地缓缓松开，然后又在他的下一次冲刺中迫不及待地含上。快感像过电一样传遍邓布利多全身，他加快了身下撞击的频率，听见耳边格林德沃用沙哑的声音叫起来，那种夹杂着痛苦和欢愉的声音让他更加兴奋，邓布利多掐着格林德沃的大腿，刻意在一个深入后尽数拔出，用龟头蹭着对方的穴口浅尝辄止地操弄着。  
格林德沃难耐地挺了挺腰，脚跟更用力地抵住邓布利多的后腰，试图引诱对方再次进来。  
可邓布利多只是在他的穴口磨蹭着，后穴深处传来的瘙痒渴望让格林德沃下意识想合拢腿去摩擦自己的敏感点，但邓布利多死死地压着他的一条大腿让他无法动作，格林德沃只能徒劳地绞紧后穴。对快感的渴求让他挺腰追逐着邓布利多的性器，他伸手搂住邓布利多的肩膀借力磨蹭着下身，但邓布利多不为所动，依旧只是在他的穴口处磨蹭着。  
“你在等什么？”格林德沃喘着气抱怨道，他责怪地盯着邓布利多，欲求不满的眼神从那双会说话的眼睛里飘出来缠绕上邓布利多的呼吸。  
邓布利多的表情也夹杂着隐晦的渴望，格林德沃平息了下自己的呼吸，脸色渐渐难看起来。  
“你到底有什么毛病？“格林德沃简直想把面前的邓布利多一脚踢下去，但现在这个两腿大开的状态只能让他用后脚跟踢一脚邓布利多的后腰。  
邓布利多喘了口气，他也忍得很辛苦。  
“我想听你求我。”邓布利多尽力保持住平稳的呼吸说道。  
格林德沃露出来个操蛋的表情，他揪住邓布利多肩膀处的布料压低了嗓音说道：“操我，邓布利多。”  
那绝对不是句求人的语气，格林德沃用又轻又哑的嗓音飘忽地说出口，像是在说什么漫不经心的冷笑话。  
邓布利多猛地插入，格林德沃吐出声猝不及防的呻吟，但随即他就笑起来，笑声嘲讽。  
“你……”格林德沃的话被邓布利多连续又猛烈的抽插打断，他喘着气继续道：“你简直有病。”  
邓布利多没有回话，他也觉得自己总是在格林德沃面前失控。  
绵延又热烈的快感滋润着饱经欲火焚烧的身体，格林德沃毫不吝惜地向邓布利多展示着自己对快感的追逐。他呻吟着扭动腰肢配合着邓布利多的动作，性器的饱胀感让他知道他快要高潮了。格林德沃想伸手抚慰自己，双手却被一个无声咒钉在胸前。同时后穴传来对敏感点更为密集的攻击，格林德沃瞬间明白了邓布利多的意图。他气急败坏地试图挣脱邓布利多的束缚，但显然毫无魔力的他不是邓布利多的对手。  
邓布利多次次对着格林德沃的敏感点撞击，格林德沃被超载的快感逼得眼眶发红，当他用那种宛若泛着泪光的明亮眼睛不可思议地瞪着自己的时候反而让邓布利多更加兴奋。  
“不。”格林德沃下意识往椅子深处缩，却被邓布利多拉着大腿拽回来，他克制不住自己越来越大声的呻吟，那种软绵沙哑的声音和他惊讶的神态使邓布利多喘息加剧，他享受地听着格林德沃含糊地在呻吟里挤出单词：“你不能。”  
事实上，我可以。邓布利多没能回答格林德沃，他按着格林德沃因为快感而紧绷的大腿用性器在对方的敏感点上打转，他身下的格林德沃身子抖了抖，呻吟里带上了脆弱的意味，邓布利多刻意用托住对方后背的手按了按对方结痂的伤口，疼痛夹杂着过量的快感终于让格林德沃的声音里带上水汽。  
邓布利多见时机差不多后低下头把自己后颈的腺体递到格林德沃的嘴边，他沾上伤口血迹的手指抚上格林德沃的腺体，低声说道：“标记我吧，盖勒特。”  
格林德沃在咬上邓布利多的腺体的瞬间就射了出来，随即邓布利多也因为格林德沃因为高潮而骤然收缩的肠道也一起射了出来。  
高潮后的格林德沃有些恍惚，他俯在邓布利多的后颈上几秒后才回过神来。邓布利多抽出自己的性器，施了个法术帮格林德沃清理掉狼狈的下身。  
格林德沃看着一团糟的邓布利多笑出声，对方的西装和领带已经被揉的皱巴巴的，胸腹到腰部还挂着他的精液。邓布利多挑挑眉，给自己施了个焕然一新的法术。格林德沃见状感到无趣地撇撇嘴。  
邓布利多把格林德沃的衣服捡起来想递给对方却看见上衣已经被撕破了，他尴尬地咳了一声，施过法后再递了过去。格林德沃举举自己手上的镣铐说道：“我不认为我有办法把它穿上。”  
“最起码先把裤子穿上。”邓布利多回复道。  
格林德沃指指自己腿根的指印和脖颈与胸前的吻痕问道：“不帮我消一下吗？”  
邓布利多只是沉默地把裤子递给格林德沃，转身又拿起用来铐住对方双脚的镣铐。一瞬间，牢笼里轻松的气氛被一股压迫性的沉默取代。等格林德沃穿好裤子后邓布利多单膝跪下帮对方用治愈术治好脚踝上的伤后锁好脚铐。  
“手腕上有吗？”邓布利多率先打破了两人的沉默。格林德沃伸出被拷住的手递到邓布利多面前，邓布利多帮对方治好手腕上的伤口后起身。他居高临下地望着格林德沃，格林德沃也仰着头看着他，眼神专注，像等着邓布利多说什么话。  
最终邓布利多什么也没说，他沉默地转身，没有听见格林德沃的挽留，于是他沉默地走出牢门。  
监狱门口有几个傲罗焦虑地等着，邓布利多冲他们点点头，示意问题已经解决。于是那些傲罗都不约而同地松了口气。  
邓布利多摸摸后颈上明显的痕迹提醒他们道：“我跟格林德沃刚刚形成标记，如果可以的话希望最近几天不要对他动刑，因为我这里会有通感。”  
几个傲罗忙不迭地点头示意知道了，邓布利多跟他们敷衍几句后就转身走了，后颈的标记明晃晃地扎眼。  
有个傲罗好奇地小声嘀咕到：“标记后形成通感的不一般是Alpha和Omega吗？邓布利多教授应该是个Beta啊？”

END


End file.
